vgwfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Nintendo Entertainment System
Super Nintendo Entertainment System, often referred to as the SNES, was released in 1991 as Nintendo's successor to the Nintendo Entertainment System. It is the counterpart to the Japanese successor to the Famicom, the Super Famicom. The Super NES offers several new graphical and sound capabilities that the original NES couldn't meet. The Super NES had an advantage with the arrival of graphical enhancement ships as well as starting out as a late addition to the second generation consoles. Being the late addition to the console wars, the Super NES stole the markets very soon after its release, becoming one of the most popular consoles on the market in the 90s, and even today, it remains to be a fan favorite. Technical specifications * Processor: Ricoh 5A22, based on a 16-bit 65c816 core * Clock rates: (NTSC) Input: 21.47727 MHz; Bus: 3.58 MHz, 2.68 MHz, or 1.79 MHz * Clock rates: (PAL) Input: 21.28137 MHz; Bus: 3.55 MHz, 2.66 MHz; or 1.77 MHz * Buses: 24-bit and 8-bit address buses; 8-bit data bus * Additional features: DMA and HDMA; Timed IRQ; Parallel I/O processing; Hardware multiplication and division * Resolutions: Progressive: 256 × 224, 512 × 224, 256 × 239, 512 × 239; Interlaced: 512 × 448, 512 × 478 * Pixel depth: 2, 4, 7, or 8 bpp indexed; 8 or 11 bpp direct; Total colors 32768 (15-bit) * Sprites: 128, 32 max per line; up to 64 × 64 pixels * Backgrounds: Up to 4 planes; each up to 1024 × 1024 pixels * Effects: Pixelization (mosaic) per background; Color addition and subtraction; Clipping windows (per background, affecting color, math, or both); Scrolling per 8 × 8 tile; Mode 7 matrix operations * Processors: Sony SPC700; Sony DSP * Clock rates: Input: 24.576 MHz; SPC700: 1.024 MHz * Format: 16-bit ADPCM, 8 channels * Output: 32 kHz 16-bit stereo * Effects: ADSR envelope control; Frequency scaling and modulation using Gaussian interpolation; Echo: 8-tap FIR filter, with up to .24s delay; Noise generation Accessories Super Scope cartridge.]] The 'Super Scope '''is a controller for the SNES that was released in September 1992. It is a light gun, similar to the NES Zapper. It was bundled with a game called ''Super Scope 6. The Super Scope is a wireless controller that can be detected by a sensor, like the Wii Remote. However, it must be caliberated, like when using the Wii MotionPlus with the Wii Remote. The Super Scope also needs 6 AA batteries. It consists of two trigger buttons and a button for jumping/using a rocket launcher, etc. The following is a list of games that use the Super Scope: * Super Scope 6 * Yoshi's Safari * T2: The Arcade Game * X-Zone * Lamborghini American Challenge * The Hunt for Red October * Tin Star * Operation Thunderbolt * Bazooka Blitzkrieg * Battle Clash * Metal Combat: Falcon's Revenge The Super Scope also appears in Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee, ''and ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl as an item and trophy (Melee ''and ''Brawl). Super Smash Bros. series Trophy Descriptions Super Smash Bros. Melee "A peripheral device for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, the Super Scope is a wireless weapon that shoots infrared light to a receiver placed on top of the television. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, it can be fired rapidly or charged up to release a more powerful blast. It only has enough energy for 3 charge shots." Super Smash Bros. Brawl "A bazooka-shaped peripheral for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System that was used wirelessly with an infrared sensor placed on top of the television. In Smash Bros., it can be fired rapidly or charged up. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, you could not move while shooting it, but in this game, you can move and jump while blasting!" SNES Mouse The 'SNES Mouse '''is an accessory for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System that came with the game ''Mario Paint. It looks just like a mouse for a computer. The SNES Mouse has two buttons, and a ball. Category:Consoles released by Nintendo